deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
JoJo Main Villain Battle Royale
JoJo Main Villains Battle Royale is a What if? Death Battle featuring Kars, DIO, Yoshikage Kira, Diavolo, Enrico Pucci and Funny Valentine Description Jojo's Bizarre Adventure vs itself! Which villian will come out on top? Interlude (Cue - Theme From DEATH BATTLE!) Inkriel: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is one of the most popular franchises around, and naturally such a large franchise would have some great villians. Necro: Dio Brando, the villianous vampire of Phantom Blood. Inkriel': ' Kars, the leader of the remaining Pillar Men. Necro: DIO, the strongest in the WORLD. Inkriel: Yoshikage Kira, the killer of Morioh. Necro: Diavolo, the leader of Passione. Inkriel: Enrico Pucci, the follower of DIO. Necro: And Funny Valentine, the best President. Inkriel: I'm Inkriel and he's Necro. Together we'll analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. (The doors of Death Battle close, and open again for Dio Brando's bio.) Best part? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 Kars Awakens into DEATH BATTLE! DIO Stops into DEATH BATTLE! Yoshikage Kira has already touched on DEATH BATTLE! Inkriel: One thing that most people want is to have a quiet life, but some will go further than others to obtain it. Necro: Like Yoshikage Kira, the serial killer of Morioh. Inkriel: A fairly normal child at birth, Yoshikage Kira showed far more intelligence then most people his age, and it was through this that he was able to hide his lack of empathy for others. Necro: This all came to a head in his high school years, when a fellow classmate of his disappeared. No one suspected Kira, but he had her hand hidden from everyone else. It was the only way he could feel content, by causing pain in others. Inkriel: This was the first of many murders committed by this man. After a few more kills, he encountered a photograph that would change the course of the JoJo world. Necro: Inside that photo lived a man named Atom Heart Father, he had been following Kira around for a while and taken a liking to the young man. He decided to help him by stabbing him with an arrow he was given by an old woman working for someone named DIO. Inkriel: There's something very familiar about that name. Hey, wasn't there a vampire who woke up a little bit before this guy also named DIO? Necro: Yeah, sounds familiar. Moving on to what this arrow gave him though, by being stabbed with this arrow, it awakened a power slumbering within this high school student. This power is known as a stand. Inkriel: And his stand is one of the most powerful to come into existance. Killer Queen. Necro: Killer Queen is already one of the strongest stands in existance, with stats to rival that of Star Platinum, but the thing that makes Kira so dangerous is his ability. The ability to turn anything that he touches into a bomb. KillerQueen.jpeg|Killer Queen KQstats.png|Killer Queen's Stats SheerHeartAttack.jpeg|Sheer Heart Attack SHAstats.jpg|Sheer Heart Attack's Stats Straycat.jpeg|Stray Cat twoKira.jpeg|Two of Kira's designs ''' Inkriel: And these bombs aren't your average, military-grade explosives either. These are on level with things right out of Science-Fiction. They atomize their targets when blown up. '''Necro: The only downside to this ability is that he has to touch an object in order for it to become a bomb. Inkriel: However, this is not his only method of attack, as he has a second offensive bomb/sub-stand, Sheer Heart Attack. Boomstick: Sheer Heart Attack is a heat seeking bomb that travels around on tank tracks. Diavolo skips the intro to DEATH BATTLE! Enrico Pucci achieves Heaven for DEATH BATTLE! Bio Made By JojoFanN Funny Valentine Steel Ball Runs DEATH BATTLE! Necro: Born in 1846, Funny Valentine had a relatively decent life. Mercer: Until his father was killed in a work camp. ''' '''Necro: Well, more like committed suicide. Mercer: It was for a good cause. Ya see, His father was tortured quite intensely, so he killed himself so as not to tell any of his country's secrets. Necro: That's a bit better. Well anyway, he gave Funny his handkerchief, which he had fro some reason kept behind his eye. Ew. Just Ew. Anyway, After that, Funny's Mom remarried Captain Valentine, the solider who had brought the news of her husband's death to her. Also really weird. Mercer: This instilled a very strong sense of patriotism, one that is only dreamed about today. He fought in the Civil War on the side of the Union, and at some point in the war, he and his unit go stuck in the desert. Everyone except for Valentine died. This area would later become known as the Devil's Palm. Anyway, Valentine was on the brink of death, when he suddenly found the heart of the Holy Corpse, a body of amazing power. Necro: Upon touching the heart, Funny gained a special power. One that we will cover in a few minutes. Mercer: Some how, Funny got out of the devil's palm, and was captured by some enemy soldiers. He got whipped, severely. And for some reason, his scars were shaped into an American flag, because 'Merica. Necro: He then survived the war, and ran for president, and actually won, becoming the 23rd president of the united states of America. Mercer: Yeah, kinda like a certain real life president...Anyway, what is that power Valentine got from the corpse heart? Necro: That would Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap, or D4C for short. Mercer: He owns ACDC? I mean, their a good band and all, but I mean that doesn't seem all that powerful in combat scenario. Necro: No. It's his stand, which is a physical manifestation of his soul. Which happens to pink. And silver. Remember kids, when you get a super natural power, just don't do drugs before you get it. Mercer: It looks...Unique, to say the least. Anyway, what does it do? Necro: Lots of things. The first of which being, dimensional travel. Mercer: And, how does that work? Necro: Basically, when Valentine goes in between two objects or surfaces, he can create a portal to other universes, which he can travel through, so that he can avoid most attacks. Mercer: Huh. It also allows him to bring alternate versions of himself to give himself a numbers edge, and he can pass D4C between users, just in case Valentine gets killed. Necro: Next, D4C can bring people from other universes back to his home universe. When two versions of the same person or object interact in the same universe, the fuse, but in the explody deathy kind of way. This one of Valentine's trump cards, which he uses on foes he has a tough time beating. Mercer: But when things get to their worst, Funny Valentine has one final trump card. It goes by the name of D4C: Love Train. Intermission (Cue - Theme From DEATH BATTLE!) Fight! Verdict Advantages & Disadvantages Trivia *This is the Season Finale of Inkriel's Season One *This is the biggest Battle Royale that Inkriel has worked on *This is the fourth time Inkriel has collaberated with Necromercer *This is the first time Necromercer has Collaborated with Coffee Lemon * This Is also the first time multiple new players have been brought in in the middle of production. Next Time... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Necromercer Category:Adopted by Necromercer Category:Inkriel's Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted by Inkriel Category:Jojo vs Jojo Category:Inkriel's Season One Finale Category:Season Finale Category:Inkriel's Season One Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Coffee Lemon Category:JojoFanN Category:Inverse Themed DEATH BATTLES